The present invention relates to a liquid-ring pump and in particular, a liquid-ring pump having improved noise damping at its outlet area.
Such a liquid-ring pump is disclosed by the EP-A-O 367 845. In this liquid-ring pump, a baffle member is arranged in a flow path, which runs from the outlet orifice of a control member toward a discharge connection. The liquid contained in the delivery mixture of the liquid-ring pump is rerouted by the baffle member such that its direction of flow is directed at right angles to the direction of flow of the gas contained in the delivery mixture. In this manner, a liquid film having a sound-damping effect is produced.
The object of the present invention is to develop a liquid-ring pump having improved noise damping in its outlet area.